OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display technology is a new display technology which has been developed rapidly in recent years. In the OLED display technology, based on self-luminous properties of the organic light-emitting diode, organic semiconductor materials and light-emitting materials are enabled to emit light and display through carrier injection and recombination under driving of an electric field.
The drive mode of OLED display is divided into a PMOLED (Passive Matrix) drive and an AMOLED (Active Matrix) drive. In the AMOLED display, it is necessary to provide each pixel with a low temperature poly silicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) having a switch function to apply a drive voltage to the organic light-emitting diode. Therefore, AMOLED will show a residual image when performing image switching after displaying a static high contrast image for a period of time.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a static high contrast image, there is a high brightness region, while in the next frame image after the image is switched, as shown by the lower image in FIG. 1, there is no longer a high brightness region. Since a pixel having high brightness is applied with a higher pixel voltage, the aging of the drive transistor of the pixel having high brightness is faster than those of other pixels having low brightness. Therefore, the next frame image actually displayed after switching is as shown by the residual image (i.e., the right one as shown in FIG. 1). For a high contrast image, since the image brightness difference is obvious, the drive transistor aging difference is more obvious, and thereby the high contrast image is more likely to leave a residual image.
The main method for eliminating the residual image of AMOLED display in the prior art is to multiply each pixel brightness in the static image by a uniform proportional coefficient for output so as to alleviate the aging phenomenon of the transistor by reducing the drive voltage and reduce the residual image. However, as to a high contrast static image, after the overall brightness of the image is reduced, the pixel brightness difference between its high contrast region and other regions is still large, and the image hierarchy is relatively obvious, which affects the effect of OLED display.
The present disclosure provides a solution to the above problem.